Wash Away Love
by jacquelinejin16
Summary: A story inspired by "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare. Enjoy!


**Wash Away Love**

In the beautiful beach side city of Coveside Beach, resides four good friends. They were the envy of every girl and boy in town. There was Hillary, the gorgeous blonde bombshell, whom every boy wanted for himself. The problem was she only had eyes for Derek, 6 foot 2, star athlete of the Varsity water polo and track team at school; his wash board abs was to "die for" in her opinion. Then there was Hannah, the girl next door, short, cute and with the most adorable dimples. Derek can't help but stare and drool over Hannah, there was something about her that he gravitated towards. The problem is Hannah is dating his best friend, Liam, who is also extremely handsome and charming. Derek can't help but suppress his feelings whenever the love of his life and his closest friend get all intimate in front of him. Internally, he feels like each heart string is being plucked out of his chest and crumpled into dust right in front of his eyes. Shakespeare once said, "The course of true love never did run smooth", which the four friends will personally experience.

On a sunny August day, Coveside Beach's City Hall was buzzing with activity. Mayor Theodore Williams is preparing his campaign for re-election at his current position. His opponent John McCarthy has been eyeing his job every since his first day as Mayor. The election between the two men is a mayor city event; the drama students from the high school are volunteering to perform a skit in celebration of the city's accomplishments. As preparations for the elections were happening, in comes Edward Payne, the wealthiest man in Coveside Beach, who is deeply concerned about his daughter's well- being. Edward is known as a huge benefactor for his monumental donations to the city. He is also close, personal friends with Mayor Theodore. For the past few weeks he has been really worried about his daughter, Hannah and is constantly coming to the Mayor for advice. Edward is infuriated that Hannah is dating Liam, who everyone knows is a notorious player. He has never been with the same girl for more than a month. Liam uses his pretty boy charm to lure girls in, get what he wants and leaves them hanging, usually with a broken heart. Edward does not want the same fate to happen to his precious daughter. His preferred suitor is Derek, who not only is a magnificent athlete, but also a terrific scholar. As Edward and Mayor Theodore discuss these personal objections, Liam and Hannah are passionately making out under the bleachers of high school stadium. The two are undeniably and irrevocably in love; they are always seem together, doing cute couple things, kissing, hugging and holding hands. A lot of jealous girls stare at them with desirous eyes, wishing they were in the position Hannah was in. Out of all the girls, Hillary was probably the most resentful. She and Hannah were best of friends, ever since she could remember… (their moms went to the same yoga class for pregnant women). She couldn't believe how lucky Hannah was, she always got the guy she liked, and it seemed the guy she likes always likes her back. It isn't the case for her; most people at school knew Hillary had an ultimate crush on Derek. Hillary was one of those overly boy crazy girls, once she pinpointed the man she wants as her future boyfriend, there is no stopping her. She would go to great lengths just to take a peek at Derek, let it be going to all of his water-polo games or sitting on the bleachers and cheering him on like a lunatic fan. Her only intention is to win his heart and be that glorified "cute couple" she so longingly dreams to be. Only thing is Derek has completely opposite feelings for Hillary; he only thinks of her as that annoying creepy girl that always follows him. Poor Hillary just wants to love and be loved back.

Back to the bleachers, Hannah and Liam are quietly sitting in each other's arms, discussing all the plans they have for the future. All of a Liam had this sudden burst of energy, as he said to Hannah, "Remember that beach house my dad rented for the summer? I still have the keys! Let's have some fun and sneak away for the night, what do you say?" At first Hannah was a little apprehensive. She never did anything that would be considered dangerous or regretful; however Liam was the first boy she ever truly loved. When she took in what Liam said, instead of thinking with her head, she thought with her emotions, and obviously she would do anything that Liam said. She agreed without hesitation and planted a huge kiss on his lips and continued to do that until sound of dismissal.

After school in the drama room, Quinn, Benny, Fiona, Steven and Sarah were practicing the skit they were going to perform at the Mayor's election. The skit is about the actions of all the civilians and town officials coming together and turning Coveside Beach into the picturesque and scenic city it is. Quinn was voted the drama conductor, so it is her job to turn this presentation to best that it could be.

Coveside Beach High School is filled with many different groups of people, one group in particular are the members of the La"ghoul"na Spells and Magic Club. They are considered the social outcasts of school, completely shunned by the rest of the community. Reason being, they have this conception that they are connected with the "underworld" or some magical place where people can be controlled by "spells" or "potions". Most of the students consider them freaks but the members live off the isolation. The club presidents are Orion, most people called him "Orion the Orator" for he had this spiritual voice that just hammered into one's soul and Tiffany, the lovely "goddess of the night". The two had many followers, as with people who believe in the power of magic. However Orion's number one follower is Roger Fondsir, who follows his orders and speeches religiously. As a club, their number one project is make spells that controls the minds of their peers… which is why they take membership so seriously. Only the loyal and un-deceitful can be trusted in such an obscure club. After many trials of different powders and chemicals, the final batch is complete. Two drops of bees wax, a dash of nutmeg, three cups of dragons blood and the secret ingredient, a petal from the Morning Glory and voila, a love potion so strong, not even cupid himself can break the bond. Orion's first mission for Roger was to dress as a juice vendor and offer this magic drink to the first couple he sees. Roger being the obedient member he is swiftly went on his way.

Prowling around the school, on the search for any couple in sight, Roger finally saw one, Hannah and Liam, whom have fallen asleep under the bleachers. With an evil smirk he quickly squeezed a couple of drops onto Liam's eyes and slinked away as quickly as he came. Hillary unaware of this evil trickery was on the search for Derek, she knows that he always runs after school at this time of day. Suddenly as she was trying to be as quiet as possible, she banged her knee on the bleachers, waking Liam up. Liam still groggy with sleep, opened his eyes to the most beautiful angel he has ever played eyes. (Not that Hillary wasn't already drop dead gorgeous but with the potion Liam was smitten, all thoughts of Hannah were gone). Liam couldn't believe his eyes, and all he could say was the first pick up line he could think of, "Hey baby, are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see." As soon as Hillary heard that, she knew that the player Liam was back in the game. She couldn't let her gal pal Hannah get hurt and left the scene as soon as possible.

Back in the drama room, the students are intently rehearsing for this upcoming play, when suddenly Roger the juice vendor came in selling his supposed refreshments. Benny, who was parched from all the line reading, bought a glass. While he gulped the last bit, he suddenly felt a tad nauseas. All of a sudden his hair began falling off, like he had touched something extremely radioactive! In a few seconds, he was bald, Howie Mandel bald. Apparently Benny was allergic to bee's wax which caused an allergic reaction that led him to the state of unstable hair follicles. As Benny was weeping over his new found baldness, Tiffany the "Night Goddess" as her club members called her, stopped and took one look at Benny and knew she was in love. Even though she had an on and off relationship with Orion, she thought of herself as Lioness, always on the prowl. No law of relationship can restrict to her the man she wants; so she quickly took Benny by the arm and whisked him off into the nearest janitor's closet.

Hannah finally wakes up to see Liam has disappeared, and is utterly confused. She frantically runs around the whole school in hopes of finding him. She finally spots him with Hillary, sitting on the lunch tables. Hannah could not believe her eyes, she knew Liam was a notorious player, but she thought she had changed him. Now that she sees Liam trying to hit on her best friend, her heart just broke in half. The thing that Liam doesn't know about Hannah is that she is highly suicidal, as a child she saw her mother die drown in the ocean. Until that day on, any form of sadness can trigger her to running over the edge. This was one of the moments where she couldn't take it or endure any more pain, for she had given her entire soul and life into this relationship… She ran as fast as she could towards the pier, for their school is only five minutes from the beach. She closed her eyes and she jumped. In her mind the Titanic theme song was playing and there she went into the oceanic abyss.

As soon as Hannah hit the water, Liam snapped back into reality. Apparently the spell is broken when the person being controlled is ultimately in love. Liam who is as well utterly confused, pushed Hillary out of side in search for his love, Hannah. He asked a bunch of students if they have seen her, and some pointed out they have seen her go to the pier. As soon as he heard that, all the blood rushed out of his face. He knew that Hannah couldn't swim, never could. He ran with all his might in hopes that she was just there enjoying the sunset, but soon as he took a quick glance around, he spotted her necklace on the edge of pier. The necklace that Hannah's mother had worn before she took a ride on the boat which led her to her watery grave. Liam who was also an irrational teenager, thought with his emotions instead of with his brain. Even though he had only dated Hannah for a month and a half, the longest relationship he ever had, he felt that the 45 days were the happiest days of his life. Without Hannah, is like an unsharpened pencil, pointless. With that, he said a little prayer and jumped, down into the endless blue horizon, where he forever lays with his love and fish discretions.

By the end of the night the whole city has heard of this tragic accident. Every family is deeply disturbed by the change of plans, instead of the re-election; it will be postponed and replaced with a duo funeral for the young departed loved ones. Hillary and Derek whom were both distraught with the fact their best friends have committed suicide became so emotionally scarred that they came to each other for reinforcement. They developed a bond through this unspeakable event and eventually fell in love. As for the play, instead of a play about achievements for the city, it was an obituary for the star- crossed lovers, Hannah and Liam. Roger Fondsir ended the funeral with a heartfelt song, for the commemoration of how true love is indeed looked not with the eyes but with the mind. It was a sad day for the people of Coveside Beach; whom returned home head down and eyes as wet as the grand ocean itself.


End file.
